Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets
Cast * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) as Snow White * Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) as Doc * Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) as Grumpy * Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) as Happy * Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) as Sleepy * Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) as Bashful * Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) as Sneezy * Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop) as Dopey * Ronnie-Anne Santiago (The Loud House) as the Prince * Dark Lincoln Loud (a fan-made TLH character) as the Evil Queen * Dark Lynn Sr. (a fan-made TLH character) as the Old Hag * Shenzi (The Lion King) as the Magic Mirror * Jessie (Pokemon) as the Huntsman Scenes Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 2 - Evil Lincoln and Shenzi Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 3 - Lincoln meets Ronnie-Anne ("I'm Wishing/One Song") Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 4 - Evil Lincoln's Dark Demand Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 5 - In the Woods/Lincoln Runs Away Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 6 - Lincoln's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 7 - Lincoln Discovers a Cottage Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 9 - Meet the Pets ("Heigh Ho") Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 10 - Lincoln Explores Upstairs Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 13 - The Pets Discover Lincoln Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 14 - Lincoln Meets The Pets Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 15 - Supper Not Ready Yet Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 16 - "Bludde-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Pets' Washing Song)" Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 17 - Deceived/Evil Lincoln Disguised Himself Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 18 - "The Pets' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 19 - "Someday my Girlfriend will Come" Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 20 - Bedtime in the Pets' Cottage Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 21 - Evil Lynn Sr.'s Evil Plan Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 22 - The Pets Leave for Work Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 23 - Lincoln meets Evil Lynn Sr. Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 24 - A Race Against Time Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 25 - Lincoln's Death and Funeral Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 26 - True Love's First Kiss/Finale Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Part 27 - End Credits Gallery The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon 3.png|Lincoln Loud as Snow White Sunil Nelva.png|Sunil Nevla as Doc Zoe Trent.png|Zoe Trent as Grumpy Penny Ling.png|Penny Ling as Happy Vinnie Terrio.png|Vinnie Terrio as Sleepy Pepper clark vector by raiinbowdashie nya-d5ysodp.png|Pepper Clark as Bashful Russell.png|Russell Ferguson as Sneezy Minka Mark.jpg|Minka Mark as Dopey Ronnie Anne.png|Ronnie-Anne Santiago as the Prince Evil Lincoln Loud as Dark Rayman.png|Evil Lincoln Loud as the Evil Queen Evil Dark Lynn Sr. as Dark Globox.png|Evil Lynn Sr. as the Old Hag Shenzi in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Shenzi as the Magic Mirror Jessie (Pokemon).png|Jessie as the Huntsman Category:Christopher lubrano Category:Christopher lubrano parodies Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap